At Last
by Kates89
Summary: Everyone attends the wedding reception of two members of the group. One shot D/L F/A


**I went to a wedding yesterday and it gave me an idea for a cute fluffy one shot, so here it is :) I hope you all enjoy it :)**

Fairy lights twinkled, music played softly and all the whole room was decorated beautifully in a red and white theme. "Wow, Mummy, it's so pretty" six-year old Lucy Messer said in amazement as she walked in to the hall.

"It is, isn't it?" Lindsay smiled.

"Is there going to be food here?" three-year old Joshua asked.

Lindsay giggled "You are just like your father, always thinking about your stomach"

"Nothing wrong with that, is their little man?" Danny asked as he picked up his son and settled him on his hip.

Joshua had recently been diagnosed as being short-sighted so had to wear glasses, which he hated at first and refused to wear until Danny started wearing his again. The three-year old who loved being like his Daddy then began to wear his. Lindsay smiled seeing them both in their similar looking glasses, their hair spiked up in the same way and both with matching red ties and button holes. "He is definitely your son, Danny"

"Twins, aren't we?" Danny grinned at Joshua.

"Yep" Joshua replied proudly.

The Messer family of four made their way over to the big table that had been reserved for everyone at the crime lab. Sid and Hawkes were already sat at the end of the table discussing an interesting body that had been brought it to the morgue the day before. Adam sat with Ellie discussing the latest episode of a TV show that they both watched. "Where's your Mum, Ellie?" Lindsay asked sitting opposite the young girl.

"Oh, she went to the bar to get some drinks" Ellie replied.

"Ellie" Lucy squealed making her way round the table.

"Hey Lucy, don't you look pretty"

Lucy stood in front of Ellie and did a twirl, making her dark red flower girl dress spray out around her. She had a cream sash around her waist and on top of her blonde curly hair which had been half put up sat a crown of small red flowers. "Thank you" Lucy replied as she stopped spinning.

Danny came to sit next to Lindsay and Joshua climbed up on to his lap. "When's Ack going to be here?" he asked his Father.

"Soon" Danny replied. Joshua had never been able to say 'Flack' when he was a toddler so had called the lanky detective 'Ack' which has been his name from Joshua ever since.

"There you all are" Jo smiled as she passed Ellie her coke and then placed two bottles of wine on the table. "I was beginning to think you'd got lost"

"No, we just had to nip home so I could change my shoes" Lindsay replied holding out her foot to show Jo her new purple flats she had changed into "the heels were giving me blisters"

"Fair enough" Jo replied sitting down next to Ellie "I've brought wine for us all so help yourself"

Lindsay took a glass and began to pour some wine in "Want some, Danny?"

"It'd be rude not too" he replied taking a glass and letting Lindsay pour some wine in it for him "Good job we came down here in a cab"

"Oh we did the same, I told Ellie I was planning on having a good time tonight and you can't do that without having a little bit to drink, can you?" Jo smiled before she took a sip of her wine.

"Can I have some?" Lucy asked innocently from where she sat on Ellie's lap.

"No, you can't have this, Luce. If you want a drink I'll go get you and Joshua one" Lindsay told her.

Lucy nodded "Can I have a coke like Ellie please?"

"Okay and what would you like, Josh?"

"Orange juice please" Joshua replied.

"Okay, one coke and one orange juice coming up" Lindsay smiled as she stood up and made her way over to the bar.

Mac and Christine made their way across the dance floor and over to the table "I hope we're not late" Mac replied sitting down at the end of the table.

"No, not at all, they haven't arrived yet" Jo told them.

"Oh good" Christine smiled "Mac forgot the present so we had to go back to get it"

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Danny smirked giving the couple a wink.

Mac choose to ignore the younger detective and instead turned to his two children "Are you two having fun?"

"Yep" Lucy replied. "Did you see me throw all the pretty flowers, Uncle Mac?"

"And me, I gave them the rings, didn't I?" Joshua asked at the same time.

"You both did a wonderful job" Mac told them. "I'm every proud of both of you"

Lindsay came back with the drinks for her children "There you go" she smiled "I've just heard from someone at the bar, I think it was Flack's uncle that they should be arriving any second"

"Good" Adam replied "I feel like I've been sat here ages"

"No you haven't" Jo exclaimed looking at her watch "We've been here twenty minutes at the most"

"Yeah... well it feels like ages" Adam replied.

"I wonder what their first dance will be to" Christine wondered out loud.

"Hopefully something beautiful and romantic" Lindsay replied before turning to Danny "I'm still sad we never got a first dance"

Danny leaned over and kissed her cheek "I'm sorry, Babe"

"What's a first dance?" Lucy asked.

"It's what the bride and groom do after they've got married" Danny told her.

"So why didn't you and Mummy get one? Cos you're married, aren't you?"

"Yeah we are but we only had a small wedding, Luce and we never had a big party afterwards like this"

"Oh, that's not fair, you should have had a party. Parties are fun"

"I know, but we got married quickly and there wasn't time to plan one" Lindsay smiled.

Lucy was about to respond but was interrupted by the DJ asking everyone to be upstanding for the entrance of Mr and Mrs Donald Flack.

Everyone stood up, Lucy stood on Ellie's chair so she could see while Danny held Joshua in his arms. "Ack" Joshua shouted as Flack entered the room. Flack gave him a little wave before walking to the middle of the dance floor with his new bride, Jessica Angell.

'At last' by Etta James started to play. "Ooh, this is a good choice" Christine smiled.

"I bet it was Jess's choice though" Lindsay replied.

"Of course, there was no way Flack would pick this song" Danny added.

"Shhh" Joshua told them holding his finger to his lips "You need to be quiet"

"Sorry" the three adults mumbled together, embarrassed they'd been told off by a child.

Everyone sat watching as Flack led Jess around the dance floor, twirling and dipping her every so often. Once the song had come to an end everyone clapped, which caused the couple to go red with embarrassment.

Lucy hopped off her chair and made her way over to the couple who would still stood in the middle of the dance floor "You look so pretty, Auntie Jess"

"Aww, thank you, Lucy. I think you look prettier though" Jess smiled as she crouched down in front off her.

Lucy shook her head "I can't be, Mummy said no one is allowed to be prettier than the bride"

Jess giggled "Okay, well I think you are the prettiest flower girl I've ever seen, what do you think Flack?"

"Oh definitely, no other flower girl will ever be as pretty as you, Luce" Flack smiled.

Lucy beamed proudly "It's cos I got pretty roses in my hair"

"No, it's because you are a little cutie" Jess told her running her finger along Lucy's cheek.

"Ack" Joshua ran over launching himself at his favourite Uncle "I missed you"

"I was only gone about half an hour" Flack laughed wrapping his arms around him.

Joshua shrugged "I still missed you"

"I missed you too, buddy"

"You did?"

Flack nodded. "Have you two had any food yet? I hope not because there won't be any left if you have"

"No, Daddy told us we got to wait till you tell us we can have some" Lucy replied from where she stood next to Jess admiring her new wedding ring.

"Well, I say you can have some now" Flack told them.

"Really?" Joshua asked excitedly.

"Yeah go on, but make sure you leave enough for the rest of us"

The two siblings both thanked their Uncle before running over to the buffet table.

Jess and Flack made their way over to he table where all their friends from the crime lab sat. They planned to go round every table, thanking everyone for attending but this was their first stop.

"Hey, congratulations you two" Sid smiled as he saw the couple approach.

"Thank you Sid" Jess smiled walking round the table to give the older man a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Sid replied honestly.

"So what does it feel like to be a married man?" Mac asked Flack.

"It feels good, really good" Flack grinned.

"The ceremony was beautiful" Lindsay told the couple.

"Thank you" Flack replied "I can't take any credit for it though, it was all Jess and her Mum"

"You wrote your own vows though, Flack and they were lovely" Lindsay smiled.

"I just said what I felt" Flack blushed "I didn't use what I had planned, I just said what I was feeling at that moment"

"That's some times the best way to do it" Mac told him.

Lindsay looked up and noticed Lucy and Joshua at the buffet table "Oh no"

"What?" Flack asked.

"My children have descended upon your buffet, I do apologise"

"Nah, don't worry, Linds. I told them they could get some food"

"Oh okay, well if you excuse me I'm just going to make sure they aren't filling their plates with just cakes"

"That's fine" Flack laughed. He turned to Danny "Danno, Danno, got your best man speech all ready?"

"Yep, it's here" Danny replied tapping the pocket on his shirt.

"We're looking forward to it" Flack smiled wrapping his arm around Jess's waist.

"Well I'm ready whenever you are"

"Okay, well I think we are going to mingle for a bit, then Jess's Dad is doing his speech then it'll be your turn"

"Okay cool"

"Hawkes, where did Camille go?" Jess asked.

"She got called into work after the ceremony, she told me to give you her apologies" Hawkes replied.

"That's okay, remember to take a bit of cake home for her"

"I will do" Hawkes smiled before going back to the conversation he was previously having with Sid.

"Right, we better go and say hi to everyone else, but we'll be back later" Flack told them before he led Jess of to the next table which consisted of the guys from the prescient.

Lucy skipped back over to the table and climbed up on to Danny's lap "I'm back"

"I can see that" he laughed "Where's your Mum and Josh?"

"Oh, Mummy is trying to find all the bits of food Joshua bit and then put back"

Danny sighed "Trust your brother to do that"

"I did tell him not to Daddy, but he wouldn't listen"

"It's okay, Lucy-girl, it's not your fault. Where's your food anyway?"

"Mummy said she'll bring it over in a minute, she didn't want me spilling it everywhere"

"Ahh okay, probably a wise decision" Danny laughed.

"Daddy..." Lucy began.

"Yes?"

Lucy went to say something and then changed her mind "It doesn't matter"

"Okay, if you're sure" Danny replied.

Lindsay carried both plates back to the table, sighing as she put them down "He'd only gone and taken a bit out of six sandwiches, two bits of cake and a sausage roll then put them all back on the tray"

"Joshua, that's not good is it?" Danny asked his son.

Joshua shook his head sadly, looking at the floor "I just wanted to see if I liked them"

"You should have put them on your plate and brought them back over here to see if you did or not"

"I know, I'm sorry, Daddy" Joshua looked up at Lindsay "Mummy, I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Lindsay replied sitting back on her chair and lifting Joshua on to her lap "Just don't do it again"

"I won't" Joshua replied as he picked up a crisp that was on his plate.

"My Tyler did that at a wedding once" Jo told the couple.

"He did?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep, he was about seven, I was sat at a table with Russ and Tyler came over all proudly clutching his plate, I'd asked him what he had got and he showed me. He'd only gone and cut the wedding cake hadn't he and taken a piece for himself!" Jo exclaimed. "I was mortified"

"I bet you were" Lindsay giggled "What did you do?"

"I took him over to the bride and groom, got him to tell them what he did. Thankfully they were fine with it, just had to turn the cake round for the pictures so you couldn't see the big slice missing"

"That is quite funny" Lindsay admitted.

"Oh it is now, but back then I was so cross with him"

"Wedding cake is the best though" Adam added.

"Sure it is, but he could have just waited like the rest of us"

"I guess at seven you don't think about waiting you just see cake and go for it" Adam replied.

They all looked up when they heard a glass tinkle "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could just have your attention for one moment" Cliff Angell said from where he stood with a microphone by the DJ's booth. "It's traditional in weddings for the Father of the bride to make a speech and to be honest with you all I was a little reluctant to do this as I know this'll be the only time I'll ever get to make this sort of speech and I didn't want to come up here and ruin it.

Jess as you all probably know is my only daughter, she grew up with me and four older brothers, so as you can imagine she found it hard to find a boyfriend as one of us would always find something wrong with them or end up scaring them away. But then she brought Don home, I'd heard of Don already after working with his Father for a few years. He always seemed like a good kid, someone a Father would want there only daughter to marry. So you can imagine how pleased I was when first she brought Don round and then when she told me that he had proposed to her.

I truly welcome Don into our family with open arms and I'm so glad that my little Jess has found her soul mate in him. I wish both of them a wonderful and happy life together and now you two are married, you can start working on my grandchildren, I'm not getting any younger" he smiled causing everyone to laugh. "But seriously when the time does come, I know the two of you will make fantastic parents. I would like you all to raise a glass and help me toast to the beautiful bride and groom, Don and Jessica Flack" Cliff held his glass up in the air.

"Don and Jess" Every one shouted holding their glasses up.

"I think it's now traditionally time for the best man's speech, Where's Danny?" Cliff asked looking around.

"I'm here" Danny called standing up and sitting Lucy on his chair. He made his way over to the DJ booth and took the microphone from Cliff. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "I'm not sure why I've got this because I probably won't even us anything from it" he laughed. "Right, so where do I start, well I've known Don for a little over thirteen years now. We first met on that dreadful day that was September 11th I know that day holds a lot of horrible memories for us all, but it'll always hold one good one for me as it was the day I met my best mate. We've been through a lot together these past thirteen years, we started off as both single men enjoying our bachelor lifestyles, didn't we Flack?" Flack laughed and nodded. "We would go out once a month or so to the pub and get absolutely hammered while trying to pick up woman, which thankfully never worked, because if it had I wouldn't now be with my beautiful wife Lindsay and Flack wouldn't have the lovely Jess.

Flack and I haven't always seen eye to eye though, there have been times we've argued but I know even if we are arguing or disagreeing Flack will always have my back. There was a time a few years back, which I find hard to talk about but a neighbour of mine stole my service weapon and took off with it. I skipped off work and spent the whole day looking for her and in the end Flack came to help me, we eventually found her. I wanted to just take her home, pretend none of it had happened but Flack convinced me that she needed to go down to the precinct for what she had done and in the end I took her down and she got off with a warning.

Flack also helped me get together with Lindsay, he was definitely one of our number one supporters when we got together, There were times when me and Lindsay when through rocky patches but Flack was there for both of us and we got through it and came out stronger. I would like to say I was there for Flack when he got together with Jess, to give brotherly advice and stuff but Flack doesn't need any help when it comes to the ladies." Danny laughed.

I couldn't imagine my life now without Flack in it, he is like my brother, he's the god father to my son and I'm just sorry he couldn't be the best man at my wedding. I hope..."

"Daddy" Joshua replied pulling on Danny's trousers leg.

"Josh, I'm in the middle of something here" Danny whispered down to his son.

"I want a cuddle" Joshua replied holding his arms up.

Danny sighed and lifted the three-year old up on to his hip "Are you going to say hi to everyone?" he asked holding the microphone to Joshua's mouth.

Joshua stared wide-eyed when he saw everyone looking at him and his Daddy and quickly hid his face into Danny's neck causing everyone to awe.

"Right, where was I? Oh yeah, I really hope Flack and Jess have a lovely life together as husband and wife. I still can't believe that the two of us are now married men" he laughed. "I know you've all done it once but could you all again raise your glass to the newly married bride and groom" Danny raised his glass and everyone did the same before clapping.

Danny made his way back over to the table where everyone else was sat "Good speech" Sid told him as he sat down sitting Joshua on his lap.

"It would have been longer but someone distracted me" Danny laughed kissing the top of Joshua's head.

"I think it was perfect how it was" Lindsay smiled.

"Ellie, shall we go and dance?" Lucy asked her older friend.

"Is that okay, Mum?" Ellie asked Jo.

"Of course it is, just make sure you keep an eye on Lucy out on that dance floor"

"I will" Ellie replied as she took Lucy's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"It's sweet how those to have made friends" Mac commented.

"It is, Lucy adores Ellie" Lindsay smiled

"Likewise with Ellie, she's always asking when Lucy can come round for dinner next" Jo replied "I think she likes to think of Lucy as the little sister she never had"

"That's lovely" Lindsay smiled "We will have to organise another dinner date soon"

"We will" Jo looked up and noticed that Ellie and Lucy had gone straight over to the DJ booth, probably picking a song that they can dance to she thought.

"Does any one want another drink?" Sid asked standing up.

"Could I have a pint please" Danny replied reaching into his pocket for some money.

"Of course, but no money this rounds on me" Sid smiled.

"You sure?"

"Of course, anyone else want anything?"

"I'll just have a lemonade and lime" Lindsay told him.

"Oh yes, that sounds good, I'll have one of them as well please" Jo added.

"Same again for you two?" Sid asked looking at Hawkes and Adam, who both nodded. "Wine for you and Christine, Mac?"

"Yes please, if that's okay?" Mac replied.

"It's fine" Sid smiled before making his way to the bar.

The music suddenly went off and the DJ's voice came across the microphone "Sorry to interrupt you all again, I just have a little girl here who has a lovely request to make" the DJ passed the microphone to Lucy, who quickly passed it to Ellie.

"Hey" Ellie said nervously into the microphone "I'm Ellie and my little friend Lucy here found out today that her Mum and Dad never got a first dance at their wedding, So we've spoken to John, the DJ and we've chosen a song for Lindsay and Danny to dance too as their first dance"

Lucy held Ellie's arm and pulled the microphone down "It's one of your favourites, Mummy"

Danny looked over at Lindsay and saw she had the same embarrassed look on her face that he had. "I guess we better go and dance" he said standing up and holding his hand out to her.

"I can't believe she did this" Lindsay laughed nervously as she took Danny's hand "I feel like I'm stealing Jess and Flack's thunder"

"Nah, they'll be cool with it because it was Lucy's doing and her cuteness lets her get away with things like this" he told her as he led her into the middle of the dance floor. The room began to fill with Enrique Iglesias 'Hero' "This is one of your favourite?" Danny asked with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lindsay nodded as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and began to sway with him.

"Why?" he whispered leaning his forehead on hers.

Lindsay blushed "Because you sang it to me, ages ago"

"I did?"

Lindsay nodded "When I had to give evidence back in Montana for my friends who died, that night you got my brothers guitar and jokingly sang this to me, it made me smile"

"I don't remember" Danny told her honestly.

"It's okay. I used to tell Lucy it was our song when it came on the radio, she obviously remembered"

"I'm glad she did" Danny replied before kissing Lindsay softly on the lips.

"Oh how sweet is that" Jo smiled from where she now sat with Joshua on her lap "Look at your Mama and Daddy dancing"

"But there kissing, Auntie Jo and that's so gross" Joshua replied screwing up his nose.

"No it's not, it shows they love each other very much"

"I love Mummy, do I have to kiss her like that?" Joshua asked innocently as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"No, no your love for Mummy is a different kind of love to how Daddy loves her" Jo explained "Only Daddy kisses Mummy like that, you show Mummy how much you love her with cuddles, right?"

Joshua nodded "big ones"

"Yeah, big cuddles are good, that's what my Mama always used to say to me"

Joshua smiled and snuggled up to Jo to watch his parents dance.

Once the song came to an end Lucy came running over to Danny and Lindsay "Did you like your 'prise?" she grinned.

Danny picked her up, settling her on his hip "That, Lucy-girl was the sweetest thing you have ever done"

"I just felt a little sad cos you never got a first dance like Uncle Flack and Auntie Jess so Ellie helped me get you one"

"Well thank you, baby" Lindsay smiled kissing Lucy on the cheek "I loved it and thank you to Ellie"

"It's okay, it was mostly Lucy's idea she was just a little shy to go over to the DJ on her own" Ellie replied.

"Will you dance with me now, Daddy?" Lucy asked.

"Of course" Danny smiled spinning Lucy around in his arms before placing her back on the floor so he could dance with her.

Lindsay and Ellie made their way back over to the table where everyone was talking about how lovely Lucy's gesture was.

An hour and a half past, in that time Lindsay and Danny had another dance, Lucy danced with Joshua, Mac had a little dance with Christine and even Sid and Jo got up to have a dance together. Jess and Flack had cut the wedding cake and it had all been sliced up and given out to the guests. Now though it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon.

"Where you going, Ack?" Joshua asked running up to Flack who was saying goodbye to Sam and his Grams.

"I'm going on my honeymoon" Flack smiled kneeling down in front of the youngest Messer.

"Where will that be?"

"Me and Jess are going to spend a couple of weeks in England"

"England? Where's that?"

"It's along way away, Josh, we've got to go on an aeroplane"

"Can I come?" Joshua asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid not, buddy. You've got to stay here with Mummy, Daddy and Lucy"

"But... but...I'll miss you" Joshua pouted.

"I'll miss you too but I promise you I'll bring you a present back"

"I don't want a present, I want you"

Flack felt a rise in his throat as Joshua said that. He pulled him in for a cuddle and kissed the top of his head "I'll phone you when I land okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise" Flack replied holding out his pinkie finger in which Joshua wrapped his smaller pinkie finger around. "I'll be back before you know it"

"I hope so" Joshua replied giving Flack one last cuddle.

"Right, I need to get going now or I'll miss my flight"

"Okay" Joshua replied standing up and running back over to Lindsay and Danny.

Everyone stood either side of the door way and threw confetti and rice over Jess and Flack as they left their wedding reception and headed off for their honeymoon together as husband and wife.


End file.
